


michael and jeremy get it on

by alecjbi



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Boys Kissing, Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Post-High School, Post-Squip, Swearing, boyf riends — Freeform, jeremy heere does not deserve the shit that the squip put him through, they are in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecjbi/pseuds/alecjbi
Summary: almost.





	michael and jeremy get it on

**Author's Note:**

> hmmmm here's some angst. and some fluff. but a lot of angst. they're both eighteen in this. there's the tiniest bit of non-con but it stops really quickly and isn't very graphic. you can skip over it, it's paragraphs 7-10 after the first break, you don't need to read it to understand what's going on. i wanted to avoid r*pe/non-con, but it does mention the events in "do you wanna hang" and, like i said, a little non-con. and idk jer's canon birthday (if there is one?) but it's may nineteenth in this. k cool. 
> 
> check out "jeremy in the bathroom" if you haven't, and i also have a few other fics if you want to read those! you can find me on tumblr (alecjb.tumblr.com) and twitter (twitter.com/diiffindo)

The night after graduation, the one that the two boys had been waiting for all throughout their four years of hell. The anticipation for this day had only increased after the "Squipcident", as Rich had dubbed it. Everyone was eager to get out of the place where their lives were almost destroyed. Everyone was eager to start their new lives: Christine was accepted into a prestigious theater school, Rich and Jake were getting an apartment in Boston, Chloe, Jenna, and Brooke were backpacking through Europe. Everyone had plans, and everyone was excited to leave.

Michael and Jeremy were excited for graduation for a few _different_ reasons. 

Ever since the beginning of April, Michael had been hinting at something. Michael, the person who still blushed when Jeremy kissed him. Michael, the person that nearly had a panic attack when Jeremy asked him out. Michael, the person who had never made the first move in the year that the two had been dating. 

The first time he brought the subject up, Jeremy had fell to the floor from laughing.

The two were sitting on Jeremy's bed late at night. A small movie day had turned into a sleepover, and by the time the sun had set, the movies were forgotten as the two boys were too engrossed with each other. "Oh, Hello" was playing in the background when Jeremy leaned in to kiss Michael. A short, chaste kiss turned into something more, and soon Jeremy found himself on top of Michael. Michael opened his mouth to let him in, and Jeremy happily obliged. Jeremy shivered as he felt the boy under him slip his hands under his shirt, roaming desperately over hid soft skin. His hands were much too hot and lovely and _perfect_ feeling to be legal. Jeremy wanted this moment to last forever, his lips locked with Michael's, their bodies pressed against each other's.

That was until a wandering hand found its place between Jeremy's thighs.

Jeremy pulled away from Michael, the change from the boy's completely blissed-out expression to one of utter confusion nearly made Jeremy burst out with laughter. He felt a pang in his chest when that expression went from confusion to horror. 

"Was-was that, did you n-not..." Michael stuttered, slightly out of breath and blushing profusely from an obvious bout of anxiety. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know if-"

"Micah, it's okay," Jeremy said, rolling off of his boyfriend and taking his hands in his. "I'm just not ready yet."

It was the truth. Jeremy avoided physical contact ever since he was little, and the incident at Jake's party did not help. It had taken months for Jeremy to work up the courage to kiss Michael, even though they were dating. Even then, it had taken longer for him to be able to comfortably kiss him on the regular. Michael had been more than understanding, he was nervous as well. They had agreed to take it slow, yet spontaneous moments such as these promoted conversations on what they were comfortable with.

"God, Jer, I'm sorry, I-I just thought... maybe after graduation..."

The look on Michael's face was priceless. The hilarity and awkwardness of the situation was too much for him, and Jeremy started laughing. The protests from his boyfriend only made him laugh harder. 

"Jeremy! It's not funny!" Michael whined, although he was starting to laugh. 

Jeremy gasped for air. "Oh my god, the groupchat is totally hearing about this." He went to grab his phone from the nightstand, but Michael tackled him, throwing them both off the bed. Jeremy was crying by now, and Michael had started uncontrollably laughing as they both fought for the phone. 

"Jeremy, Michael? You two okay?" Jeremy's dad stood in the doorway, unable to see the two boys on the floor since the bed was blocking them. Michael's face got even redder, and he stuttered out a confirmation through laughs. He sat on top of Jeremy's chest, triumphantly holding the phone above him.

Jeremy pouted and failed to try to push the taller boy off his chest. "I'm telling them one way or another, just you wait, Mell."

"Fucking try me, Heere." 

_[squipsquad currently has: 5 members online]_

_boyf: guys i need to tell you a story about good old mikey_

_riends: YOU ARE FYCKIN DEAD TO ME JEREMIAH HEERE  
_

_riends: ALSO HWAT THE FYCK WHAHY IS MY NAME RIENDS_

_boyf: ;)))))))))))_

_riends: FUCK YOU_

The next time the subject was brought up was met with much more conversation. The two agreed that they wanted to do something special the night of graduation, and what better way to go to the next step in their relationship? Jeremy had been open to the idea since Michael brought it up, yet he was adamant about not doing it until after they graduated. 

"Think of it as waiting until marriage," Jeremy had said offhandedly. They were sitting in Michael's bedroom, Jeremy on the bed and Michael on the floor, as they prepared for their finals. "Plus, I turn eighteen a few weeks beforehand, so it wouldn't be statutory rape or something."

Michael groaned, over his homework or Jeremy's proposal, he wasn't sure. He looked up to Jeremy with a small smile. "Jeremy. Honey. I love you, but you are actually killing me."

"Love you too," Jeremy said, leaning down to give his boyfriend a short peck. "But, you're sure, is it okay if we wait?"

"Of course, I'm not gonna force you. I'll deal with my blue balls in the meantime." That earned a snort from Jeremy, and the smile that followed it completed the package. "Now help me with this damn equation." 

Once Jeremy had turned eighteen, he had proposed the idea of getting Michael off. The older boy blushed, his whole face bright red with embarrassment and lust. He offered to get Jeremy off as well, but the newly-minted adult refused. He wanted to wait until the night of graduation, so he would have something to look forward to. 

The excitement within both boys grew in the upcoming weeks to graduation. The two would get to be with their closest friends, walk away from the squool (another name by Rich), and lose their virginity. There was something  _else_ among the excitement Jeremy felt, but he ignored it. It might have been the fact that he ended up telling everyone what was happening that night, a fact that nearly gave Michael a heart attack.

_[squipsquad currently has: 7 members online]_

_jakey-d: yo yo yo my friends!! what are you doing on graduation?_

_ur-valentine: first off: never say "yo yo yo" again or i will chop you dick off_

_ur-valentine: and secondly, i'm going out to dinner with my parents. i might be able to meet up later_

_chrissy: i'm not doing anything!! maybe we could go out for a late quick dinner at chipotle or something??_

_bi-bi-baby: if it's past 12 i vote taco bell_

_jakey-d: i second that ^^^^^^_

_bi-bi-baby: that's why i love u_

_brooklyn-bridge: gross_

_brooklyn-bridge: anyways jenna and i are up for taco bell_

_ur-valentine: i can meet up afterwards!!!_

_jakey-d: awesome!! but what about michael and jeremy???_

_jerbear: mic and i are fucking_

_jerbear: OH SHIT_

_jerbear: I DIDNT THINK BEFORE I TYPED THA_

_jerbear: OH FYUCL_

_jerbear: IGNORE THAT_

_ur-valentine: holy shit im fucking crying_

_jakey-d: oh my god_

_bi-bi-baby: hell yeah michael and jeremy gettin it on!!! i have condoms if you need them_

_jerbear: S T O P_

_bi-bi-baby: what?? i'm just being a supportive friend_

_jakey-d: so i'm taking the taco bell thing as a no? unless you're hungry afterwards and need some greasy food thatll probably shorten your lifespan_

_ur-valentine: of course they'll be hungry_

_ur-valentine: physical activity burns a lot of calories ;)))))))))_

_jerbear: I ACTUALLY HATE ALL OF YOU_

_[jerbear went offline]_

_chrissy: am i the only one who feels bad for michael when he sees this??_

_[michael-in-the-closet came online]_

_michael-in-the-closet: i saw my name whats poppin_

_michael-in-the-closet: oh_

_michael-in-the-closet: oh my god_

_michael-in-the-closet: fuck me_

_ur-valentine: jermey's already doing that ;)))))))))))_

_michael-in-the-closet: CHLOE STOP_

_michael-in-the-closet: NO ONE WAS SUPPOSED TO KNOW_

_michael-in-the-closet: FUCK I AM GOING TO KILL THAT KID_

_michael-in-the-closet: HES AT MY DOOR FUCK ME_

_[michael-in-the-closet went offline]_

_ur-valentine: well. that'll be interesting_

_ur-valentine: and mikey i'm only forgiving you saying "whats poppin" bc you just had a major shock_

_ur-valentine: but if you do it again i will chop you dick off_

_jakey-d: what's with you and chopping people's dicks off today??_

_ur-valentine: what can i say_

_ur-valentine: i hate the patriarchy_

_ur-valentine: i've also always wanted to chop a dick off_

_bi-bi-baby: ...............ok_

_brooklyn-bridge: i'd believe it_

_jakey-d: seconded_

* * *

Jeremy found himself on top of Michael, just like the first time he had brought up this idea.

The two were in a hotel room rented by Jeremy's dad as a "graduation gift for you and your friends to party". Jeremy wasn't quite sure if his father completely understood the implications that came with eight eighteen year-olds in a hotel room, but he graciously accepted. Of course, he would never tell him what they were  _actually_ going to use the room for, only the "squipsquad" groupchat knew about it. That alone was six people too many.

The ceremony was far too long for either of the boy's liking, both practically buzzing in anticipation. Jeremy was the loudest to cheer when Michael's name was called, standing up on his seat and yelling as loud as he could. Michael, who preferred not to draw attention to himself, clapped alongside his classmates, but Jeremy could see how wide he was smiling, how proud he looked. Jeremy and Michael shared a short kiss as they threw their caps in the air, hats decorated with "boyf" and "riends" lost somewhere within the sea of black. After hugging their friends and parents, they were off to the hotel room.

The moment the door was closed, Michael was on Jeremy. It was almost as if he were drunk off energy and excitement as he pinned his boyfriend against the wall. Jeremy's mouth opened in shock but he smiled as Michael pressed his lips against his. There was no light in the room, the sun had set and neither boy had bothered turning on a lamp. Yet, it did not matter, as the two knew each other too well. Hands found their way burrowed deep within brown, messy hair as Michael's lips wandered on Jeremy's neck. The moment months ago that Michael had found out that Jeremy liked to be kissed there, he went at it with reckless abandon, nipping and sucking and leaving hickeys that were met with knowing looks. Jeremy didn't mind, and whined a bit as Michael pulled away. He tugged on his hair, only to see that Michael had thrown his glasses recklessly to the side so that they would not get in the way. 

Soon, shirts were forgotten, suit jackets, ties, and button-ups that had so much effort to be put on correctly and look good were thrown haphazardly on the floor. Jeremy's hands roamed all over the boy in front of him, digging his nails in his back as Michael pushed his knee in between Jeremy's thighs. A low moan escaped from Michael's throat, the Jeremy relished in it, digging his nails harder and dragging them down his boyfriend's back. Michael groaned in his ear, practically begging for more. 

When the two could not take it anymore, they were on the bed, Jeremy on top of Michael. He grinded on top of him, searching for the sounds that escaped Michael. Yet, with each movement, the feeling came back. It grew, tightening Jeremy's chest and making his face hotter than it already was. Jeremy ignored it and pushed it to the back of his mind. He wanted this,  _Michael_ wanted this. Eventually, Michael had flipped Jeremy over and began to take off his boyfriend's pants. Jeremy looked away, slightly embarrassed and somewhat disappointed at the lack of contact. He could tell that Michael was nervous, his hands were shaking slightly as he unbuckled his belt, so Jeremy looked up and gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile. Michael's eyes lit up and got back to work, starting to prepare himself as well.

Jeremy didn't dare tell him that he was practically shaking at the action.

When Michael stuck his fingers inside Jeremy, it took everything that was within him to refrain from saying "stop". He was supposed to like this, wasn't he? There was something in him that  _did_ like this, he liked exploring new territory with Michael. He'd been waiting  _months_ to make love with his boyfriend, so why should be deprive him of the experience? Jeremy liked this, he did. After a few moments, Jeremy started moaning as Michael finally found his prostate. He liked this, he really did. 

Eventually, Michael looked at Jeremy with an expression asking if this was okay. Jeremy nodded shakily, and told himself he did. He really did. This wasn't anything like the Halloween party, this was nothing like-

When he felt Michael inside of himself, a sob escaped him. 

Michael immediately stopped, looking at Jeremy with pure horror in his eyes. Tears flowed down the younger's cheeks as he pulled away, clumsily slipping his boxers on and running into the bathroom. Michael sat on the bed, staring at the closed door and felt his heart break as he heard his boyfriend cry. 

Jeremy was curled up in the tub. He grasped at the shower curtain for support, sobs being forced out of his body without stopping. God, he was such an idiot! Why would he do that to Michael? This wasn't anything like the Halloween party, he  _wanted_ this. 

Didn't he?

He wrapped his hands around the material and leaned his head into the curtain. He was nearly raped a year ago, he shouldn't be scarred by it. The Squip had no control over him, he hadn't heard its voice in months. It wasn't making him do this, not now. He  _wanted_ this. It was all consensual.

But there was still something stopping him. The feeling, the horror that it  _could_ be like the Halloween party. That the Squip was still controlling him, that Jeremy really didn't want this after all.

He wasn't sure what scared him more. 

A few moments after Jeremy had locked himself in this tiny bathroom, he heard a knock at the door.  _No_ , he didn't want to worry Michael. He wanted him to have a good time, but he just ruined it. Goddamn it, he was so fucked up that he fucked up this time between him and his boyfriend! He just ruined everything!

"Jeremy," Michael's voice called through the door, soft and filled with obvious concern and fear. "Jeremy, come on... open the door... it's okay. It's okay, Jeremy, it's all okay."

Another sob escaped the younger boy as he leaned to unlock the door. He was met with a half-dressed Michael, looking worriedly at his boyfriend curled up in a tub. His mouth opened slightly as he knelt next to the tub. He reached out to take Jeremy's hands but he pulled away violently. Michael looked hurt- goddamnit, he hurt him again!- but said nothing, only staring at the boy in the tub as he cried.

"Jeremy... what happened?" he asked softly when Jeremy's sobs refused to cease. 

And then, it all came crashing out. 

"I-I don't know!" Jeremy cried, rambling and grasping for breaths. Michael looked as if he wanted nothing more than to gather Jeremy in his arms and hold him tight, but he remained still. "I-I just, I thoug-thought I wanted it! I re-really- I really did! I w-wan-wanted to make y-you happy, an-and I was lo-looking forward to i-it... but t-then I h-hurt you. I'm so sorry," he whispered before completely dissolving into tears. 

Tears streamed down Michael's face. "Jer... it's okay. We didn't have to do this, I would've stopped right away if I knew you were uncomfortable..." Micheal looked around, seemingly not wanting to look his boyfriend in the eyes as he asked his next question. "Is it... could it be because of what happened at the Halloween party?"

Jeremy nodded and tried to speak. "I-I just... I'm s-scared! I-I-I can't..." 

Michael shushed him and put his hand on the edge of the tub. "Jeremy, my love, I would never do that. You went through a lot at that party, you were forced to do things because of that Microsoft wannabe." Jeremy chuckled slightly through his tears. "You have all the right to be scarred by it, your reaction was completely valid. I love you  _so_ much, and I never want to do anything bad to you, okay? So you need to tell me next time if you want me to stop."

Jeremy nodded slowly, tears still streaming down like waterfalls. He released his grip from the shower curtains and realized that his hands were shaking.

After a moment of silence, Michael spoke as he looked at his boyfriend's hands. "Can I come in?"

Jeremy nodded, making room for Michael. He quickly climbed in, gathering the younger in his arms and leaned back. He rubbed his hand over Jeremy's back in a comforting manner, whispering reassurances in Jeremy's ear and hugging him tighter with each sob. Jeremy curled next to Michael, feeling so small, so  _horrible_.

Once the sobs had subsided, Jeremy realized that he felt safe.

* * *

 

_[squipsquad currently has: 3 members online]_

_bi-bi-baby: michael!! jeremy!! how'd it go??_

_ur-valentine: i can't believe i'm saying this but i'm dying to know_

_jakey-d: i thought you hated knowing about people's sex lives_

_ur-valentine: the boyf riends have been waiting to do this forever i wanted to know_

_ur-valentine: sue me_

_jakey-d: sure, you're rich_

_bi-bi-baby: guys. chill. we need to get all the juicy deets from the bois_

_ur-valentine: did you just say_

_ur-valentine: yknow what? nvm_

_jakey-d: michael?? jeremy?? anyone??_

_[michael-in-the-closet went online]_

_michael-in-the-closet: okay you guys wanting to know about my sex life is creepy but since you're my friends i'll let it slide_

_ur-valentine: JUST FUCKING TELL US ALREADY JESUS CHRIST_

_michael-in-the-closet: jesus chlo chill_

_michael-in-the-closet: anyways_

_michael-in-the-closet: jeremy is slightly traumatized but i think he'll be fine_

_michael-in-the-closet: he's currently sleeping on my chest in the tub_

_ur-valentine: i have so many questions_

_jakey-d: why is he traumatized???_

_bi-bi-baby: did you do it in the tub and fall and break your dick???_

_ur-valentine: wtf_

_michael-in-the-closet: no he just_

_michael-in-the-closet: idk if i should say it_

_michael-in-the-closet: it's not my thing to tell_

_bi-bi-baby: did he have a vore kink?_

_ur-valentine: again, wtf_

_bi-bi-baby: did YOU have a vore kink?_

_jakey-d: RICH  
_

_jakey-d: i apologize on my boyfriend's behalf_

_michael-in-the-closet: jesus christ you guys it's not a kink thing_

_michael-in-the-closet: stuff about consent, that's all i'm saying_

_bi-bi-baby: oh my god did you r*pe him_

_michael-in-the-closet: JESUS CHRIST NO WHY WOULD I DO THAT  
_

_bi-bi-baby: THEN WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED_

_ur-valentine: we're worried, man, tell us_

_michael-in-the-closet: i shouldn't say_

_michael-in-the-closet: ask him later_

_michael-in-the-closet: oh he's waking up see ya_

_[michael-in-the-closet went offline]_

_jakey-d: wow_

_jakey-d: i thought they were the least likely to get traumatized_

_jakey-d: they're the perfect couple_

_[chrissy came online]_

_chrissy: traumatized?? what did i miss??_

_chrissy: oh my_

_chrissy: that certainly has a story behind it_

_chrissy: anyways. we still on for taco bell?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> heyheyhey thank you for reading!! tell me what you think of this, i love hearing from you guys. i'm v open to a sequel for this in which the squipsquad goes to taco bell, if anyone's interested. it would take a little while for me to get it out, since i have other fics i need to work on. i've just been very invested with be more chill, got this idea, and had to write it. cause of course the squip would have a lasting effect on jeremy!! he made the shit at the halloween party happen that BITCH. i also truly hope you guys appreciate everyone's usernames bc i am v proud of them. they're such dorks i love the texting scenes
> 
> anyways. seriously, thank you for reading and leaving comments and kudos and all that. it really means a lot to me <3
> 
> edit: holy shit !! i woke up this morning to see 1,000 hits, thank you so much!!!!!


End file.
